The Recruitment of Ash Redfern
by TaraWayland
Summary: Ever wonder how Ash became a member of Circle Daybreak?
1. Chapter 1

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern**

_Keller's POV_

''Today you will be recruiting a very important person for Circle Daybreak'' Lord Thierry informs my sister and I. ''He might put up a bit of a fight but he's a crucial part of what's to come'' We nod in understanding.

''May we bring our soulmates?''

''Keller you may but I'm afraid Rashel that Quinn will have to sit this one out''

''He's not going to be happy'' Rashel says under her breath although I'm sure Thierry can hear her.

''So who is it?'' I ask, getting the most important information.

''That's classified''

''What?'' Rashel demands.

''Trust me, it's better if you don't know and if some of the other Daybreakers find out they might not want to stay''

''We won't tell'' I assure him.

''No but your soulmates might and really everything gets messy with telepathicy involved'' In the end Rashel and I can't go against orders so we leave and get ready to leave.

_Ash's POV_

I sit down on my couch and put my feet on the table. It had been a long day, a werewolf club had chosen an interesting source of entertainment that I ended, hanging teenage girls upside down just wasn't my thing. It had never been my thing, not even before Mary-Lynette. Sure I had thought humans were vermin but I didn't take interest in them hanging upside down, no I preferred to get some pleasure out of them. Just thinking about this sort of thing made me miss Mare, I really was turning into an embarrassment. The slightest thing would have me off day dreaming, it was starting to get frustrating, I still had four months left until I saw her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I contemplated getting it. When I opened it there was two women standing there, they look very alike, long black hair, tall slim build.

''What can I do for you?'' I ask leaning against the door frame.

''We are here on business'' One of the two replies, I have no idea who these two are so I have to stall this a little longer until I can figure their motives.

''Oh surely we can have a bit of fun before we get down to business''

''We are on behalf of Lord Thierry'' I stand back and motion for them to come in; they give each other a hesitant look before entering. As I guide them in I can see them looking about my apartment, it's extremely basic which seems to disappoint them.

''Well what can I do for Lord Theirry?''

''We are here to recruit you'' One of them says, she seems to be the one who does the most talking.

''No offense to his Lordship but I think I'm alright, I don't need to join any secret organizations''

''Well we were told you were a very important person, you would not turn down one of the oldest elders''

''At least tell me why I'm needed''

''Circle Daybreak is in need of you''

''Circle Daybreak?'' I start laughing, these two must be off their rocker if they think I'm joining circle Daybreak. I'd heard rumours that Thierry was going soft in the head but this was not what I expected. My laughing was interrupted by a slight tap on the door, the person who knocked didn't wait for an answer and just strode right on in. When I see who it is all signs of my laughter go and the atmosphere becomes tense. ''Well if it's not Galen Drache, price of all shape shifters, in my humble home'' The girls looked a little uncomfortable with me knowing one of their identities but Galen looks furious.

''Ash Redfern'' he spits; the girls then look at me in disgust.

''If that's the attitude you're going to show me you have no hope of me coming with you'' The group continues to stare at me in disgust.

''This can't be right'' Galen says breaking the heavy silence.

''No this is the address'' The talkative of the two sisters reply.

''Are you sure it said recruit and not kill on the file''

''Oh yes Thierry was adamant about this person needing to be recruited''

''So hold on, let me get this straight. You went on a mission without knowing who your target is or why they are wanted?'' I interrupt.

''Lord Thierry does not have to explain himself'' the quieter of the two snaps.

''Well clearly he does'' I say back. Just as she's about to open her mouth again Galen interrupts her.

''This is getting us nowhere, obviously Ash is important and Thierry want him for some reason. We told Thierry we would get this mission done so we are going to. Ash would you be willing to come with us?''

''Oh yes, this whole encounter has me rather intrigued''

**Please review, the next chapter will be up soon and it will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern**

_Ash's POV_

To say the car ride to Circle Daybreak was uncomfortable would be an understatement. My fellow travellers kept giving me dirty looks and I still didn't know the names of the girls who I was traveling with. I had no intention of becoming a Daybreaker, I was just curious why I had been 'summoned'. I also wondered what type of power Daybreak had, if they had Galen Drache and Lord Thierry who knew who else they might have on board. I had considered going to Circle Daybreak when I first discovered I had a soulmate but then thought against it, many think that's the only hope but I think Mare and I can just live peacefully together in Briar Creek, I'll leave the Night World. Other people might think this is a fools plan but I have all the details figured out.

''So why join Circle Daybreak?'' I ask, I hoped their answer might give me some clearance into what they wanted with me. I'm met with silence, well there goes that conversation.

''I found a soulmate'' Galen says surprising me.

''A human?'' Galen looks surprised at my answer, I forgot I was supposed to be Ash Redfern, Ash Redfern who would dismiss the soulmate principle and especially wouldn't believe a creature of the night could be paired with a human.

''No, a Daybreaker''

''Ah so you joined the course, what about you two ladies?''

''We found soulmates'' The talkative one answers.

''How nice, everybody has soulmates'' I'm trying not to reveal too much. Nobody says anything after that and the rest of the ride is spent in silence except for the radio. I usually keep busy so my mind doesn't wander but with all this silence I have nothing to distract myself with so my mind wanders to Mary-Lynette. After another hour or so on the road we finally arrive in Las Vegas. Nerves seem to be creeping up on me, what do they want with me I think as I walk up to massive door.

**I know it's really short but in the next chapter Ash will be meeting everyone so it will be longer. Please review I want to know what you'se are thinking xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern **

_Ash's POV_

I looked up at the house as I waited for someone to answer the door, it was huge and white. It almost hurt to look at with the sun glaring at it. The door had an intricate design on it that I stared at until some answered the door. ''Hello Nelson'' Galen greeted the person who answered the door. Nelson gave a small nod and stepped back for us to enter. I was told to wait in the foyer until Thierry could see me see me.

''Ash?'' I hear call from behind me. I turn around and nearly fall out of my standing when I see Quinn.

''Quinn, what the hell are you doing here?''

''I could ask you the same thing''

''Thierry requested me''

''Why?''

''Well that's what I'm here to find out, so Quinn why are you here''

''I found my soulmate'' I just stare at him, I'm not sure I've heard him correctly. Quinn having a soulmate, that's just too bizarre to comprehend.

''Who is the unfortunate soul who was matched up with you?'' I say after an awkward silence.

''Hey! Anybody would be lucky to have me as their soulmate''

''Sure, if you like short people'' Quinn glares at me, ''I know I know you never reached your growth spurt''

''I never had a chance, one of your ancestors made sure of that''

''You know you keep saying that but I think the fact of the matter is that you have bad genes'' Before Quinn can defend himself Lord Thierry walks in.

''Ash Redfern, I'm glad you made it. I hope everything went fine with my staff?''

''Well you might want to warn them who their target is next time, they didn't seem very pleased to know it was me''

''I'm aware of that fact and I've justified my actions to them''

''Why thank you, it's nice to know that they know why they had to recruit the 'disgusting' Ash Redfern'' I answer with a cruel smile.

''Ash would you like to discuss this in my office? Quinn, Rashel is back if you would like to see her'' Quinn excuses himself and I follow Thierry to his office. It is a large room filled with books and is immaculate. Thierry gestures for me to take a seat on front of his desk. ''You are probably wondering why I asked for you''

''Please do tell, I can't take the suspense any longer'' Thierry stares at me levelly, not affected by my demeanour at all.

''I have noticed a change in your behaviour; you have been stopping a lot of cruel behaviour. You being a former…''Thierry searches for the correct term.

''Ass?'' I offer.

''I wouldn't have used such a strong word but no, you're still an ass'' I'm surprised; I thought Thierry was all business. I try not showing it in my expression but nothing gets past Thierry, he smiles at me and I realize it was a joke. ''Anyway I was wondering why the sudden change behaviour?''

''I had a change of heart''

''And why was it you had a 'change of heart'?'' Damn Thierry and his probing questions. I had planned on keeping Mary-Lynette out of the Night World, talking to one of the elders about her was doing exactly the opposite.

''I met someone who I wasn't worthy for, I've been trying to make it up to her''

''Well that's a relief, I wasn't sure''

''You do realize I have no intention of becoming a Daybreaker?''

''Yes, but I'll give you a room for the night''

''Okay?'' I agree a little mystified.

''Rashel should be waiting just outside the door to show you to your room'' When I open the door I'm surprised to see it's one of the girls from car ride.

''So your Quinn's soulmate, I offer my condolences'' She actually smiles.

''Indeed I am''

''Well why are you showing me to my room when you could be getting all cuddly with an icicle?''

''Because I wanted to apologize about how I acted, I judged you from what I had heard and didn't bother making my own mind up about you''

''How grown up of you, I can see why your Quinn's soulmate''

''Really?''

''Yeah, you know with him not having a chance to finish growing, he needs someone who is mature''

''He is for hundred years old, I think he had plenty of time to mature''

''No, I meant someone mature to not make fun of his height'' Rashel actually laughs.

''Well here is your room, I hope you have a nice stay'' As I enter the room I think maybe it might not be such a bad thing to be a Daybreaker, if Quinn could manage all the hugs and talking about feelings surely I could? Curse Thierry, he's trying to trick me into staying.

**Hope you enjoyed it, Ash will be meeting the rest of Daybreak in the next chapter. As always please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern**

_Ash's POV_

I woke up in a nice comfy bad, unfortunately for me I had to leave it. As I walked down the stairs to depart and thank Thierry for his hospitality I hear arguing in the kitchen.

''I can't believe Thierry is letting him stay here'' I recognize the voice but I'm not sure from where.

''I'd met him a few times before, you know at Night World events and so on but I don't know, he doesn't have his usual spunk. Don't get me wrong, he's still an ass'' Ah that would be Galen.

''Sorry who is this guy?'' Speaking of not knowing who people were, who was that?

''He's my cousin, Ash Redfern'' Is that Jez?

''Yeah but what's so bad about him''

''He makes are old hunts look like a walk in the park''

''He's not that bad, I don't know what the bid deal is'' Good old Quinn defending me. I think it's time to make my grand entrance. A group of surprised looking faces look back at me. I only recognize a few of the people, Poppy, James, Quinn, Galen and Jez.

''I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Nice to see you again Golden Boy. Aww look little Jez is all grown up'' Jez leers at me while a baffled guy standing beside her looks me up and down. Quinn grins across at me from where he sits ,Quinn smiling? I wonder if I got Kestrel a soulmate might she finally smile.

''Ash Redfern, it's been a while'' Jez says and there is yet another awkward silence, there seems to be a lot of those lately.

''Well if you tell me where Thierry is I'll be out of here''

''He should be in his office'' Quinn offers and I give him a nod as I leave.

''Ash!'' Someone shouts as I walk down the hallway. I turn and see it's James, I realise he was the voice I recognized earlier saying Thierry shouldn't have let me stay.

''Ah James what can I do for you?''

''I want you gone''

''That's what I was doing''

''No, I mean Thierry didn't just ask you down here for a chat. He wants you, I don't know why but he does''

''James I have no intention of becoming a damned Daybreaker''

''What does Thierry want with you?''

''Hair tips'' James glares at me, and I'm reminded the last time I saw him I'd just kidnapped his soulmate. I sigh and start walking again. To my surprise James keeps stride with me and when I arrive at Thierry's office he leans against the wall. I knock on the door and am told to enter. I see Thierry sitting at a desk looking at maps. '' I was just coming to say goodbye and thanks for letting me stay the night''

''Ash I know you don't want to be a Daybreaker but we could use your skills and you could use us as well. If I could figure out you were behind all those clean ups I'm sure someone else could. We could offer you protection''

''I think I'm going to need protection if I stay here, most of your fellow Daybreakers hate me''

''Let me worry about them''

''Why do this for me, I've done nothing for you and I'm the type of person you hate''

''I believe in second chances. I also have a soulmate who I need to redeem myself to''

''What?''

''Not many people know about her, but I figured you would understand''

''So what, you want someone who can offer a shoulder to cry on?''

''No, but you could do work with us and then go back to her''

''Thierry I really want to but I promised myself I wouldn't drag her into this world''

''I understand but we could really use you and we could offer a safe place for you and her when you want to leave''

''Do you mind if I have some time to think about it?''

''Please do'' I can't believe I'm even considering this but would it be so bad to finally have someone to work with. I knew a lot of people hated me but I had Quinn and Rashel didn't seem to mind me. James was still standing against the wall when I come out. As I walk to my room he follows and I think of the words he said to me last time I saw him, that I would love someone and it would hurt.

''You know I always thought you were too soft to be a vampire''

''What?'' James asks baffled.

''Maybe the witch blood is more prominent in your blood''

''What are you talking about?''

''Your prophecy''

''My prophecy?''

''You know the one about me loving someone and it hurting''

''So that's the reason you're here. You have a soulmate. Oh no, please don't tell me you killed her''

''No I didn't''

''Then why does Thierry want you?''

''Because of my recent actions, I've been redeeming myself''

''Ash Redfern redeeming himself, never thought I'd live to hear that''

''Well don't go spreading the word''

'' So are you staying?''

''I don't know, Thierry has offered me a good deal but I promised myself that I'd not let her get involved in the Night World''

''Ash, I don't know why I want you to stay after what you did but for some reason I do and I think you should definitely consider Thierry's offer'' As I look at James I realise he's not that moody teenager that I was used to know, he was turning into a man. Something I was failing at miserably.

''I will consider it James but I don't think I'll be of much help. I'll probably make matters worse''

''Ash, if I can stand here talking to you about this I think the others can get over themselves. Not all of them have a clean record''

''James I will think about it but I have to talk to someone about it first''

''Who?''

''None of you business'' As I walk back to my room I think how much has changed in such a short period of time, James not wanting me here and then suddenly asking me to stay. Me actually considering joining Circle Daybreak, Quinn having a soulmate. The person I had in mind I hadn't talked to in eight months and I'm not sure she even wants to hear from me but if anybody will understand it's her. I'm going to call Mary-Lynette.

**So Ash calls Mare in the next chapter, let me know what you thought xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern **

**Chapter 5 **

_Ash's POV _

Iwaited anxiously as the phone rang; when it did eventually pick up I froze up. ''Hello, hello'' I heard Mare say on the other end. ''Hello, who is it?'' I hear laughter in the back round, could I do this to her, could I take away the life she had. So as Mare hangs up I make a pact, I would join Circle Daybreak but I would not drag her into this world. I would explain when the time came that it was best this way. I could continue going on doing good things and maybe a little later on in life we could be together but not right now. How was I going to survive this? When the year is up I'll go to Briar Creek and explain. Mare will understand, she will want to live a life away from the Night World, she'll want to discover a new star, not stuck with me in some desolate place. So that's it then. I'm going to join Circle Daybreak and I'm possibly ruining my chances with Mare.

**I'm now people are going to be angry but all does get resolved; please leave a review even if it's one giving out. I want to know what you though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been busy but I promise to try find more time.**

**The Recruitment of Ash Redfern **

**Chapter 6**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Today Ash was finally coming home, I am ecstatic. It has been just over a year since I'd seen him and when I got a letter saying 'I'll be home in two days' I nearly fell out of my standing. Today I had carefully done my hair, there were no stray pieces, it was in a tidy bun on the top of my head. I was jeans and a blouse, I was over all quite happy with my appearance. I grabbed my bag and rushed over to the Redfern's. Jade answered the door with a huge grin.

''Hey Mare''

''Hey Jade'' I said as I peered around the house to see if he was here yet.

''He's not here yet but he texted me saying he's on the way'' I sat down in the kitchen and accepted a cup of tea. I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently. Jade looked at me with an amused expression. When there was a knock on the door I jumped out of my seat and ran to get it. I flung the door open and to my utter delight it was Ash.

''Ash'' I did the most unflattering thing and squealed

''Mare'' he replied as I ran and jumped into his arms.

''I missed you''

''I missed you too Mare'' Kestrel, Jade, Mark and Rowan came out and smiled at us, well except Mark he seemed to twitch slightly.

''Welcome home Ash'' Rowan greeted Ash. I stepped out of Ash's arms so he could greet his sisters. Even Kestrel didn't have her usual demeanour of coldness. Jade ran and full on bear hugged Ash who grunted with the force of impact.

''Jade'' Ash gasped, ''can't breathe''

''Sorry'' Jade laughed.

''C'mon in, dinner will be ready soon'' Rowan said as she walked inside. Ash took a shaky breath and I took his hand as I followed suit. I sat down at the kitchen looking into my now cold tea. Ash was here finally yet I felt like everything hadn't come together yet. Jade was chattering on aimlessly but as I looked over at Ash I could tell something wasn't right. Jade was telling the story of when she got trapped in the goat enclosure so unless he had a problem with that then I don't know what was wrong. Feeling sick I pick up my cup of tea and walk over to the sink then chuck the contents down the sink. I brace my hands against the counter and look at myself in the reflection in the window. I still look presentable so I turn and smile to the Redferns.

''Anyone want a cup of tea or coffee?''

''I'll have a cup of coffee, black'' Kestrel answers. Ash looks at me quizzically but I just smile back, it might look a bit forced but it was better than a frown. As I boil the kettle I seem to stare at Ash, when it finishes I have to tear my eyes from him. I hand Kestrel her coffee and take my own to the table. I wrap my hands around the mug and take a sip. Ash glances at me but then looks back at Jade who is still yammering on. I listen to everybody tell their stories but I sit in silence. When Rowan states she's finishing the dinner Ash motions for me to follow him out into the garden.

''You seem tense'' Ash says looking directly at me.

''I'm the one who's tense?''

''Yeah''

''Is that why you brought me out here? To see if I was tense?''

''No, I eh I have something I want to tell you'' I motion with my hand for him to continue. ''I joined this group called Daybreak. I must tell you I was reluctant at first but now I'm a damn Daybreaker, I'm a damn Daybreaker.'' Ash laughs bitterly but I'm missing the punch line.

''What does this 'group' forbid soulmates?''

''Oh no, they are all for worldwide love'' Ash runs his hand through his hair which now looks dishevelled.

''So what is the problem'' I demand.

''I promised myself I would not involve you in this world''

''Okay, so your dumping me''

''No, I well yeah but not like that. Dammit I had a speech and everything''

''Just say what you have to say Ash''

''Mare this isn't the life you want. You've said so yourself. Maybe if it was a different time but it's not, there is a war coming and you aren't part of it. I've come here to tell you I wish this wasn't the way things were but they are''

''Ash you stupid, thick pain in the ass. Why do you think I was so happy to see you today? It was because I wanted to be with you and if that means joining this group then I will''

''You will?''

''Yes, now before you ruin the rest of my evening get your ass inside'' As we walk back inside I hear Ash mutter so much for the plan. When I sit down to drink the rest of my coffee I discover it's cold. Ash looks at when he hears me sigh.

''What's the matter?''

''My coffee is gone cold'' Before Ash has a chance to reply Rowan calls us for dinner.

**1 week later**

I stare up at the huge mansion. Ash holds my hand as we walk up the huge driveway. Ash knocks on the door which is answered by a young looking made with big blue eyes and a long blond pony tail. She leads to a pair of double doors and when we enter a man stands up to greet us.

''You must be Mary-Lynette. I'm Thierry and welcome to Circle Daybreak''

**That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review xxx**


End file.
